


but that will never be enough

by FlowerChildHazza (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't have specific ages for anyone but harry and ed, M/M, harry is like 12 and louis is like 1000, literally tho, niall is like 1000 too just to clarify, underage like super duper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowerChildHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one direction adventure time au where harry is finn, ed is jake, louis is marshall lee, liam is prince gumball, zayn is the ice king (sorta), and niall is bmo and they all fall in love, except niall who is in love with a bubble named bubble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ed was five when he found Harry in the forest behind his house. Harry, a baby no older than six months, was laying in a leaf covered in his own feces.

“Dad, can we help the baby?” Ed asked his father as they collected firewood off of the ground.

“No. Its only a human, he’d die soon anyway. They all do.”

Ed couldn’t bear to leave the poor child alone in the forest. He knew about the dangerous woodland wizards that use babies for their youth potions.

“Mama!” Ed rushed into the small cottage in the large clearing at the center of the forest, past his father that was putting the wood into designated piles in the front room and into the kitchen and to his mother.

“Mama, there’s a baby outside that needs our help. We have to, Mama, the wizards will get ‘im and I’ll never have a baby brother!” Ed had tears in his eyes as he clutched his mother and begged for her help and devotion.

Ed’s mother looked down at her son with soft brown eyes and simply nodded.

“Great, Anne, now you’ve gone and excited the boy.” Ed’s father shouted from the front room.

“Hush, now, Robin. We can’t very well leave a baby in the forest, can we?” Anne hefted her young son onto her hip and went into the forest to rescue the crying infant.

They found Harry red faced and sniffling in the same pile of leaves that Ed had discovered him in earlier that day, Ed was relieved that the baby hadn’t been taken by the wizards his mother tells him about.

Anne picked up the naked baby and cradled him against her chest. Harry stopped crying and looked up at Anne with greens eyes that rivaled the few emeralds she’d seen in her life.

“He’s beautiful.” She cooed.

“He’s mine!” Ed reached up for the baby.

“No, Ed, wait until we get home so you can hold him properly.”

Ed pouted a little but obeyed his mother’s instructions.

When they got home, Robin was in the front yard carrying more wood into the house. He grumbled to himself as Anne and Ed passed with baby Harry in Anne’s arms.

Anne told Ed to sit in a chair at their tiny kitchen table to hold the baby. She gently put Harry in Ed’s tiny arms and made sure Harry’s head was being cradled before taking a step back and watching her son hold Harry.

“There’s a necklace around his neck,” Ed whispered at his mother while fingering the tiny chain around Harry’s neck, so he wouldn’t shock the baby staring up at him in wonder.

“‘s name’s Harry.”

“I like it. Harry the Human.” Robin smirked when he walked in.

Anne rolled her eyes at her husband and stood to kiss him on the cheek and take his jacket and put up his shoes in the hallway closet. When she returned to the kitchen Robin and Ed had fingers in Harry’s face, making babbling noises at the cackling baby.

\-------

_Fourteen Years Later_

Harry and Ed moved into the treehouse two years ago. Their parents had died of the mysterious illness that had swept the Land of Ooo a couple years back and Ed had suggested they move out of the small cottage that was filled with too many suffocating memories. Harry had agreed and they moved out. The found the treehouse on accident, after Niall had come flying out of window along with a profusely apologizing Louis. Louis’ boyfriend Greg was laughing while Louis made sure that Niall was okay. After that Louis dumped Greg and let Ed and Harry and Ed move in.

“Don’t hurt Niall. That’s my only rule. ‘kay?”

Ed and Harry nodded without really realizing what was happening.

“So you’re letting us stay here?” Ed asked, not wanting to accept the emotional vampire.

“Yes.”

“For free?”

“Yes.”

“Why? We don’t even know you.”

“Look, don’t stay. But its not like you have a lot of choices. You and human boy are in for a cold night.” Louis snarled at Ed and glanced over at a shivering Harry.

“Just, go on. I don’t think I can live in there anymore. I’m gonna go crash at Prince Liam’s for a while.” Louis waved at Ed and Harry and flew off into the dark night.

“Welcome home then, Haz.” Ed put an arm around his little brother and pushed him into their new house.

\------

From then on Harry and Ed were happy. Harry was going on adventures daily and he was the talk of Ooo. The princes and princesses loved him. He was friends with Prince Payne and the Ice King was his arch enemy.

Everything was great until Harry his puberty.

One morning after a particularly restless night sleep, Harry (then fourteen) asked Ed about boys for the first time.

“I don’t know, Harry, I’m pretty into my girlfriend at the moment.” Ed rolled over in his bed and tried to ignore the grumbling in his stomach in favor for more sleep.

“Is it okay that I like boys, Teddy? I mean, Louis had a boyfriend and Liam is kinda, like, whatever he wants to be. I’ve only ever been around you and Perrie and you guys are lovely and girls are…girls.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Ed! I want to kiss Liam and I think he might want to as well.”

“I don’t think so. He’s got his eyes on the Ice King’s nephew and such. The bloke with the nice quiff and incredible jaw, Zach or somthing.” Ed sat up in bed, giving up on sleep.

“Oh, well if that doesn’t work, there’s always Nick. Or Louis.”

“Don’t be daft, Edward. Louis is much older and mature. He likes men and would never be interested in me.” Harry picked at the loose thread in his onesie.

Ed rolled his eyes and scooted out of bed. He scratched at his fluffy belly and got up to climb the ladder into their living room.

“Niall, morning.” Ed said to the blond android cooking eggs on their stove.

“Ed, where is Harry? Prince Payne is waiting for him in the foyer.”

Harry climbed up the ladder just then in a pair of his favorite jean shorts and a random shirt that was actually Ed’s.

“Oh, Harry, I’ve been waiting for you.” Liam walked in from the foyer and greeted Harry with his usual crinkly eyed smile.

“Oh, Liam! I didn’t expect you. I would have made Ed put a shirt on. And shower.”

“Shut up. I’ll shower when I want!” Ed shouted from the couch.

Liam laughed and ignored Ed and his slight odor.

“I wanted to know if you and Ed and possibly Niall would like to accompany me in my travels for a few weeks. I have a few business deals to complete in the Ice Kingdom.”

Ed coughed and him and Niall exchanged a look before laughing loudly and Harry glared at his supposed friends.

“Of course, yes. Did you need a security detail?”

“Yes, thank you, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow at six a.m.” Liam left with a farewell and fleeting smile.

“He only needs you to be there for security. The rest is to make the Ice Prince jealous. The prince is only going to break your heart.” Ed found the remote to their television, the only one in Ooo.

Harry ignored his older brother to pack for tomorrow.

\-------

Two hours into the train ride and Prince Payne was still playing with a portable gadget he’d invented and not talking to Harry. Ed was asleep thirty minutes into the ride and Niall was off helping the cooks in the kitchen.

Harry sighed loudly and left the cabin. Harry opted to patrol the train with a hand absently on his sword and his bag slung over one shoulder.

“You look bored, Harry.”

Harry jumped and looked up the ceiling with wide green eyes.

“Louis! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Language, young Harold. You’re not even sixteen yet.” Louis winked at Harry.

Harry blushed as he remember the conversation they had on the night he’d moved in to Louis’ old home.

“I’m fifteen in two weeks.”

\---------

_Two Years Ago_

_Harry was looking out the window at the top of the treehouse and gazed at the stars in the sky. Ed had fallen asleep two hours ago, literally right after they put down their bags and claimed their beds._

_Harry couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about the blue eyed vampire that seemingly appeared in his life. Louis, was his name. Louis with the sad smile and tattoos all over. Louis with the ex-boyfriend that used to beat on that android boy, Niall. Louis with the soft hair and cold hands. Louis who Harry was pretty sure he fell in love with the moment he laid eyes on him._

_“I can feel you thinking about me, Harry.”_

_Harry jumped and stared at Louis. Louis just smirked at him. While Harry just couldn’t believe he was real._

_“I want you, Harry. But seeing as you’re only twelve, I can’t...do what I want to those pretty red lips of yours.”_

_“W-wh-what did you want to do?” Harry asked._

_“I want to suck the red out of those pretty lips. I want to fuck you until you can’t walk the next morning. But I’m gonna wait until you’re sixteen. Four years is nothing for me, love. Can you wait?”_

_“I don’t...I don’t know what you mean? I don’t understand what do mean you want to fuck me? I really don’t know what that means.” Harry looked scared. He didn’t understand what Louis wanted to do to him. He was only eleven. Now that he’s nearly fifteen, Harry has never wanted anything so much in his life._

_“I’ll teach you when we get there, love. Just promise to never touch yourself. No matter how bad you want to, do you understand?”_

_“No.”_

_Louis took Harry’s hand and placed it on Harry’s own crotch._

_“Never touch hear. You can clean. Don’t touch for fun.” Harry understood a few months later when he woke up with his first morning wood._

_Harry promised and Louis waited. That was nearly three years ago._

\--------

“Have you kept up your end of the bargain?” Louis circled the younger boy and patted him gently on the bottom and licked his lips slowly.

Harry gulped and swatted Louis’ hands away.

“That was a really weird deal to make with a twelve year old.”

“Yeah, but, I’m waiting patiently.”

“Hm, fifteen isn’t that much farther off from sixteen. We could do it on my fifteenth birthday instead.” Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Someone’s come out of their shell. You want me, Harry. Is that what this is about? You don’t want to wait for me anymore?” Louis was suddenly in front of Harry and he pushed the boy against the wall.

Harry gasped. Louis’ lips were on his and he opened his mouth immediately. Harry moaned into the vampire’s mouth and gripped the taller boy’s shirt. Louis rubbed his crotch on Harry’s thigh and bit on his lip roughly.

“Fuck, Louis. Ow!” Harry whisper shouted.

“I have to go.” Louis was about run off but, Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ dainty wrist and tugged him back.

“Stay.” Harry ordered.

“Can’t, Liam doesn’t know I’m on board.” Louis tried to get out of Harry’s tight grip but failed and Liam came out of his cabin.

“Louis? Why are you he-” Liam glance between the two boys and saw the puffy lips and wrinkled shirts. He grimaced at the blood on Harry’s lip and how Louis’ tongue darted out to taste it.

“I think you should get back in the cabin, Harry.” Liam just looked disapprovingly glanced at Louis.

Harry was dazed as he sat down in the cabin again. Ed was awake and groggy by then.

“Harry! You stay away from Louis. He is a vampire prince and very bad and he’s a liar and a cheater and he never helps anyone and he just is a, a mean person. He makes promises and never lives up to them!” Liam was red faced and sweaty.

“I get it! You and Louis were dating for a while!” Ed bellowed and Liam blushed and shushed Ed.

“Oh. So you only wanted to get with Zayn to make Louis jealous and you only wanted me to make Zayn jealous. Liam, do you even...um, do you know what you want. ‘cos I want Louis. He’s a lot older and he plays with people a lot but, I think I would be good for him. I don’t know if you realize it but you’re hurting the people around you and you need to, like, get your stuff together.” Harry stared at his feet as he said this to Liam.

Harry thought since Louis had snogged the living shit out of him the hall he must want him in someway. Right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which liam is an asshole and zayn is a pining idiot

Zayn didn't want to think about him. He knew that Liam was the prince of the candy kingdom and that was cool and awesome and everything but he was still Prince Payne. The Prince Payne his own schizophrenic uncle is seemingly enthralled with. Zayn really like the guy but he'd never hurt his uncle, even after all his crazy schemes and night terrors, Zayn couldn't help but love him.

Liam was coming though. Liam was visiting so, of course, the Ice King had sent out Paul to do all of the last minute touch ups around the kingdom. Zayn really had no idea what Paul was expected to do seeing as the entire place was made of ice and the only people that lived there were Ice King and Zayn himself.

So he waited. The waiting was the worst for him. He wanted to get this whole deal over with. The faster Liam got out of there the fast Zayn could fake his feelings.

It wasn't until nightfall, and a day of wait, that Liam and the others arrived. Zayn didn't expect Harry the Human and his brother Art or Ed or something to show up. Or Louis. He had to say he was happy to see his best friend around. But from the looks of it, he was only around to keep a really creepy eye on Harry. Again.

Zayn went out and greeted everyone at the front archway of the kingdom. Their gates had been destroyed in some duel between Harry and his uncle that Zayn couldn't even begin to care about.

"Hello, Liam." Zayn said.

Liam grunted in response and carried his bags past Zayn. Zayn blinked in shock and looked up at Louis who shrugged and floated on into the castle.

"How are you, Harry?" Zayn said slightly less excited.

“Happy to see you again, Zayn. I hope Liam isn’t going to ignore you. I know for a fact that he’s been planning just to see you.” Harry winked not so subtly.

Zayn blushed and nodded at Harry. He saw that Jake and their blonde android were laughing at the awkward exchange between the two.

“Hiya, Zach.” Ed waved at Zayn.

“M’name’s Zayn.”

“Sure.”

Ed and Harry pushed passed the prince and into the warmth of the castle, leaving Zayn alone in the courtyard.

\------

Zayn watched Liam unpack from the doorway. Liam bustled about the room muttering to himself, knocking over the lamp and leaving it there. Zayn wanted to talk to him. He didn’t know how. He wasn’t exactly a people person and he occasionally prided himself on the fact. But at times like these he wishes he could be there for Liam.

\-------

_Thousand Two Hundred and Sixteen Years Ago_

_“It’ll be okay, Liam, we’ll find your parents. I swear it. Just let us help you.” Louis held the boy under a protective arm as Zayn sat behind both boys quietly._

_“They’re dead, Louis! They’re all dead! They aren’t coming back. My parents are dead and, and Zayn’s are dead and his uncle is insane! He left out here all alone, Louis! Get it together! We’re going to die. The monsters are gonna kill us  like they killed our parents and there’s nothing we can do about it.” Liam pushed Louis away and sobbed into his own dirty hands._

_Louis froze. He stood stock still in the cluttered clearing they had found solace in for the night. The debris from fallen planes and crushed cars all around. There was a dead woman trapped in the car a couple of yards away from them. But Louis was as frozen as one of those dead bodies._

_“Yeah, they’re dead. But we have each other. That’s enough for me to try, okay. We have to try because what else can we do?” Zayn spoke up. The blood from a gash his own uncle inflicted was caked on his face, he looked like hell._

_“Hope for what? What if we’re all that’s left? I don’t know what to do. I’m sixteen! You’re seventeen and Louis is a fucking vampire! What are we supposed to do! We’re fucked!” Liam shouted, angry, frustrated tears pour down his face._

_Zayn didn’t say anything else. He stood and put an arm around Louis and walked away from Liam._

_When he came back, Liam was gone._

\----------

“Um, Liam? Do, do you need anything?”

Liam’s head snapped up and he looked at Zayn with wide brown eyes.

“No.” Liam said shortly.

The hopeful gleam in Zayn’s eyes vanished immediately.

“Ok, call Paul if you need anything.” Zayn stepped put the room and briskly walked to his bedroom.

Liam winced at the tone of Zayn’s voice. He tried to ignore the odd tug on his heart as Zayn walked out. He came for business, not to romance Zayn.

Liam shook his head, he had to keep such trivial things under wraps. He didn’t have time for a relationship, look how him and Louis turned out. He couldn’t look at the smaller man without thinking about the time he let Louis touch him. How Louis was the only person he ever gave himself to, only to find out he was in love with that silly adventuring human. That he only needed a good lay to hold him over until Harry was sixteen. How he and Liam were still just friends. So yeah, he didn’t need boys. Or love, because its all stupid and its all gonna fall apart in the end.

\---------

Zayn nearly slammed his door, until he remembered his guests attempting to sleep peacefully in the rooms around him.  So he shut the door with a scowl on his face. Then he remembered that the Ice King had had all the rooms in the castle sound proofed for his late night jam sessions with his pet penguins.

Zayn liked to think that his uncle was a complex person and not totally insane.

“You and your lover have a spat?” Louis was lounging in Zayn’s bed, sucking the red from a book on Zayn’s dresser.

“Shut up. He wants nothing to do with me, you’ve ruined all relationships for him.” Zayn turned his back to Louis as he stripped out of his clothes. He turned to talk to Louis and saw the vampire staring at the sheets with a frown.

“I’m sorry, but, you did.”

“I didn’t know he was in love with me! How was I supposed to know he was a thousand year old virgin, Z?!”

Zayn blushed.

“Don’t tell me...jesus! What the hell is wrong with you two? You’re going to live a very long time and you haven’t fucked anyone.”

“Louis, maybe I want someone who wants to fuck me for the rest of my life.”

Louis shut his mouth after that. Louis wanted that as well, he just stopped believing it after the fifth time he was cheated on.

“I dunno, Zayn. In a world like this, in a world where anything and everything is accepted, you’d think that I’d be able to find someone who loves me. But it seems like no one but a fifteen year old boy wants me. I don’t know if I’m happy about that. I mean, sure, I get to look forward to being with him like that. But what if he doesn’t want me for anything but that? Why am I afraid of this kid?” Louis let out a small huff of a laugh.

“Maybe you love him?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the problem. He’s a kid. Like, literally. How am I supposed to…”

“Then just wait for him, he’s probably wondering why the hell this old creepy guy is into him. Probably thinks you make deals with eleven years olds all the time. Jesus, Lou, saying out loud gives me the creeps. Did you really do that?”

“It was like. I dunno I felt a connection with him and had to do something. I want him to be mine forever, but I also want him to be old enough to know that this isn’t set in stone and that he can get out. I don’t want to tell him until after I fuck him though, I want to at least have that.” Louis floated around the room with his head held up by his arms.

“Creepy.” Zayn smirked.

“You stand outside the bathroom to get a peek of Liam with only a towel on.”

“Oi! Fuck off. You’re in love with a child.”

“Yeah.”

Zayn smiled sadly at his best friend. Louis, so alone. He hasn’t really had anyone ever. Not since the war. Not since Ooo was created, not since he ran away and not since the Ice King went insane. Louis wouldn’t admit it to Liam but, the Ice King leaving them hit him hard. After Louis fled from the underworld, where his father was waging war to avenge his mother’s death, the Ice King, Simon then, was able to protect Louis from the monsters that the human’s had lost the fight against. Louis visited him from time to time to see if he’d finally remember. He never did.

“You wanna get drunk?” Zayn asked.

“I wanna sleep.” Louis dropped onto Zayn’s bed and pulled the covers over his head. Zayn pretended not to hear Louis’ soft sniffles and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry finds a house and louis finds a little fun

"You're wasting you're time." Ed said to Harry as dressed in his cleanest pair of jeans. It was the ice kingdom.

 

"I just want Louis to know that I'm maturing. I wear pants now, Ed. What else do people need. I mean Perrie is dating you of all people." Harry adjusted his shirt and smiled at himself in the mirror.

 

"First of all: she loves me for more than my ability to wear pants in public, which is a stupid rule and two: Louis is creepily into you and nothing you do is going to change that. He's been waiting for you since you were twelve. I mean come on." Ed looked at his younger brother over his reading glasses and strummed at his guitar without any pants on.

 

"What about Liam? They dated at a time."

 

"I wouldn't say dated."

 

"What would you say?"

 

"He, um, fucked him? I don't remember the technical term for it. Intercourse? Banged?"

 

"He put his thingy in him." Niall piped up from across the room. He wad giggling beside a bubble. Harry was happy Niall hit off with him. Bubble was a nice guy. He'd helped Harry find his beanie last night.

 

"I'm going out. Not to see Louis because my life doesn't revolve around him. Im going to see Liam. He'd be nicer today. He's seen Zayn everything will be gravy."

 

"What am I supposed to do, Haz? You didn't let me invite Perrie and now I'm stuck babysitting Niall and Bubble."

 

"Bubble and I are going on a date soon." Niall giggled at Bubble and Harry smiled.

 

"Then you'll be alone to practice your music. Write a song about Perrie. Go hang out with the angsty prince. Eat!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he left the room. Ed sighed and promptly fell asleep.

\---------

Harry wondered the snowy grounds around the ice kingdom. He was finally alone. He had no problem with everyone it was just...they all expected so much of him that at times he can't breathe. He was barely fifteen and people all over the kingdom were after him for marriage and offers of land and sheep. Harry just loved adventuring, all he wanted to do was frolic with Ed but all he wanted to do was sit around and play his guitar and visit Perrie. Maybe Harry had to grow up.

 

Harry sighed and collapsed into the snow. His brain was hurting and his fingers were cold.

 

"Hello?"

 

Harry sat up and glances around in fear. He was defenseless, he'd left his sword and backpack in his room.

 

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I don't want to fight. Um, I come in peace?" Harry tried.

"Hello." The voice said again. This time behind Harry.

 

"Holy balls! You scared the butt out of me." Harry turned and was looking up at a girl with startling green eyes.

 

The girl blinked at him.

 

"M'Harry. What's your name?"

 

"Harry."

 

"No not my name. Your name. Uh, me Harry."

 

"Me, Gemma."

 

"Good, good. Okay Gemma. Where did you come from?"

 

Gemma pointed towards the woods. Harry stared up at the girl. She looked oddly familiar he just couldn't place it. Her hair was wild and had a hat covering her ears. The hat was cute, a little panda with ears at the top.

 

"Would you show me? Your home and such?" Harry asked the girl.

 

She studied Harry. She reached out and pulled at his beanie. He yanked back and pulled it back over his hair and ears.

 

"What are doing?!"

 

Gemma then set off into the forest. She stopped and motioned for Harry to follow along.

 

"Home." Gemma said when they stopped. It was a clearing. A small cottage with tree stumps all around. The cottage where Harry and Ed were raised.

 

"Is this a joke? Who are you? This isn't where you live!" Harry had tears in his eyes as Gemma gave him a strange look. Harry had no idea he had been living so close to the ice kingdom and he had no idea how anyone knew about this cottage.

 

"You, home." Gemma pointed at the house with a frown.

 

Harry grabbed the taller girl by her tattered dress and shook her roughly.

 

"Who are you?!" He shouted. Harry felt tears rolling down his face. He could see his parents grave stones from where he was standing.

 

Harry fell in a heap to the ground and sobbed loudly. Gemma put a hand on his shoulder and Harry shoved her away.

 

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Harry heard Louis calling out to him.

 

Louis came to the clearing and saw Gemma towering over the crying boy. Louis rushed at the girl and pushed her away.

 

"What did you do to him?!" Louis leant over his boy and cradled him to his chest.

 

"Its okay, love. Such a lovely boy. I've got you. Can you tell me what's wrong? Did she touch you?"

 

"She knew. About...my parents. My home. Louis, my home."

 

"Okay, love. Lets get you back. You wanna talk to Ed?" Louis didn't understand what the boy was saying.

 

"No. Just...just hold me, Lou." Harry looked up at the vampire.

 

Louis swallowed and picked up Harry. Gemma tried to follow but stopped after a menacing glare from Louis.

 

"Stay away from him. If I ever catch you near him, I will kill you myself." Louis bared his fangs and Gemma glared right back at Louis.

 

"Harry mine." Gemma then took off into the forest in the opposite direction of Louis.

 

Louis shook his head in confusion and left with Harry clutching his shirt in his fists.

 

"Louis. Can we, would you kiss me?  We don't have to do anything else. I just...I just want to kiss you."

 

“You’re hysterical, love. You don’t wanna kiss me now.” Louis tried to chuckle but he ended up staring nervously down at the crying teenager.

 

“No, no, I wan’ it, Lou. Please. I promise I won’t try anything this time.”

 

Louis gulped audibly.

 

“I want to, Harry, I really do. But, not here maybe. When we get back to your room. You wanna go there.”

 

“No, yours. Ed is sleeping and Niall has a date with Bubble.”

 

“Bubble.”

 

Harry got up from Louis’ lap and tugged his hand. Harry hurriedly pulled Louis towards the castle and away from his old home.

 

“Harry. I don’t know if going to my room is a good idea.” Louis flushed as he thought of the lube in his drawer and how good Harry’s bum would look bouncing on his cock.

 

“Fourteen, Louis. Stop it.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“No.” Louis replied quickly.

 

Louis groaned inwardly and grabbed at Harry’s arm, pulling the smaller boy up the stairs.

 

Minutes later, Harry’s soft lips were on his and his hands were yanking the bottom of Louis’ shirt.

 

“Please. Louis, just...I don’t know. Touch me so Liam doesn’t try anything with you. Mine.” Harry pushed Louis onto his bed as soon as they were in the bedroom. Harry scrambled to straddle the vampire and Louis’ hands immediately went to his waist to steady him.

 

“I dunno, Harry. I don’t think no is the time.”

 

“I know that I want your fingers. I read Liam’s diary once and it said something about fingers in his bum and I tried it. I feels so good.” Harry kissed sloppily over Louis’ neck.

 

“You broke your promise.” Louis moved his hands from Harry’s tiny waist and rolled out from under the boy.

 

“I’m sorry, I just think about you a lot. And how you were with Li, and I just...I want to be enough. If you need me you can come and get off. I heard Ed say that once, but anyway, you can come and we could...do things if you want. I don’t mind. I just don’t want you running off to Liam or that bloke who threw Niall out the window.”

 

“Okay.” Louis agreed reluctantly, Harry was a growing and constantly horny teenager and of course Louis was going to be twenty one for an eternity and needed his libido for the rest of his life.

 

“Now, Hazza, love, why were you crying?” Louis stroked his cheek.

 

“I wanted you to finger me so…can we do that instead?” Harry got off the bed and pulled his jeans and pants off to reveal his already half hard dick.

 

“No, Harry.”

 

“Yes. Louis, just...just right now.”

 

“You promised no funny business.” Louis was trying to calm his breath.

 

Harry climbed back on top of the boy. Harry looked at Louis with wide, innocent eyes as he ground his hips down and gasped. Harry threw his head back and ground harder against Louis. Louis pulled away slightly to unbuckle his jeans and pull his aching cock out. Harry grinned excitedly.

 

“I want to put my mouth on you. Can I please, I want you in my mouth.”

 

Harry dropped to his knees without invitation and licked around Louis’ leaking head. He took it in his mouth while keeping direct eye contact with the blue eyed boy above him.

 

“Fuck, Harry. You’re mouth was made for this. Hm, you love taking my cock, like a naughty boy.” Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s baby soft hair. Harry mewled at the attention.

 

Louis felt himself get close as Harry sucked harshly at his tip. Louis cried out before pulling out and shooting all over Harry’s face. Harry’s tongue darted out to lick at the come on his lips and smiled.

 

“Tastes so good. Can you-”

 

Louis reached out for his lube in the bedside drawer. Harry got on the bed, on his back facing Louis. Louis grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Harry’s hips.

 

“Pillow’ll make it more comfy. This’ll be good. Promise.”

 

Harry nodded. Louis knelt down and was eye level with Harry’s fluttering hole. He smiled as Harry’s breath caught and he exhaled heavily through his nose. Louis slicked up a finger and rubbed it teasingly over Harry’s asshole. Harry’s back arched off the bed, Louis slid it into Harry and waited for him to relax. Harry’s chest was heaving and back arching dangerously, and Louis hadn’t even rubbed his prostate yet. Harry calmed down and Louis was able to slip another finger into him. Harry hissed at the slight pain but begged Louis to keep going.

 

“You sure?” Harry nodded and Louis scissored his fingers, locating Harry’s spot at the same time.

 

“Oh! Oh my ...holy shit.” Louis smirked and rubbed at the nub.

 

Harry fucked his fingers faster into the sobbing mess of a boy and felt the boy spurt onto his soft little tummy. Harry cried at the overstimulation and Louis stopped.

 

“I think we should clean up before, someone comes-”

 

“Lou, Li’s looking for...oh.” Zayn flushed and closed the door quickly.

 

Harry looked down at Louis, “Maybe he won’t tell, Liam.”

 

They heard a screech down the hall and Ed laughing as Zayn pleaded for Liam to stop.

 

Harry realized he had spoken too soon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam is still poopy, zayn is still pining, and niall is very happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It been a while but thanks for staying! School and shit got in my way, kinda short but more frequent uploads soon!

Liam hated Louis, he knew that now for sure. His weird infatuation with, with that child, made Liam cringe on the worst days. He knew that he was perhaps a little bit jealous, he wasn’t all that happy about anything in his life.

And now he was beginning to realize that Zayn had a little bit of a thing for Louis. He’d caught them in bed together that morning. Liam was furious, an emotion that absolutely flabbergasted him to no end. He had thought that Zayn was a virgin, Liam didn’t really get why and who he was saving himself for anymore. Maybe Zayn had thought about it and let Louis have his way with him; like he did with Liam.

“I’m sorry, Liam. I didn’t mean to tell you. It was just a bit traumatizing. I mean that was the same bed I was sleeping in this morning. I’m going to have to burn the sheets and maybe the whole room just to make up for it. I’ll make Louis move in there. No- he’d probably enjoy that, the kinky bastard.” Zayn rambled on to himself, he nervous. Liam hadn’t said a word since screaming at the top of his lungs half an hour ago.

“We should probably, I dunno, get them out of the same room.” Ed suggested from the sofa he was sprawled across on the other end of Liam’s bedroom.

Ed had ran into the room as soon as he had heard the bubblegum prince’s wails. He didn’t really like hearing about how his fourteen year old brother was getting some and he was stuck with watching Niall flirt with a bubble for three hours.

Liam’s head snapped up at Ed’s words and nodded vigorously.

“Yes, please, erm, Zayn? Do you mind going in there? If I see, Louis I might…” Liam trailed as he began staring at the ceiling all over again.

\--------  
Zayn left the room quickly. He was happy he didn’t have see Liam like that anymore. He knew it. He fucking knew Liam was in love with Louis, he just didn’t want to believe it. He felt so dumb and...just so stupid.

“Louis! Get off of the boy!” Zayn shouted as he kicked open the door with a hand over his eyes.

“We’re not naked.” Harry said, embarrassment obvious in his voice.

Zayn opened his eyes.

“Just playing it safe. You never know, yeah?”

Louis rolled his eyes and grinned up at the dark haired boy. Zayn flashed a quick grin before looking at Harry. Zayn’s eyes widened at the young boy’s fucked out appearance.  
Harry’s curls were a mess of halo’s around his head, his green eyes still glazed over as he stared dreamily at Louis. Zayn noticed the pink around his eyes and the purple bruises on his collarbones.

 

“Might do to put on a shirt, yeah?” Louis whispered to Harry who nodded and clumsily grabbed a shirt. It got stuck as he put it over his head.

“Liam doesn’t want you two in the same room together.” Zayn swallowed at the scowl Louis shot him.

“Tell him to fuck off, he isn’t king here, you are.”

“Techn-”

“Don’t give me that technically bullshit either,” Louis cut Zayn off. “We both know your uncle is batshit crazy.”

“I don’t care either way to be honest. I...I just don’t want Li to be upset.” Zayn said quietly.

“You and Li, huh?” Harry’s head bobbled a bit as he turned to look a Zayn, his head nestled in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Yeah, just don’t tell him. He’s still, not over Louis.”

Harry nodded. Everyone in Ooo knew about Louis and Liam “secret” tryst. Louis never hid the lovebites or lied about who he was sleeping with.

Zayn motioned for Harry to follow him out and waved goodbye to Louis.

“Liam’s an idiot. He’ll see soon. I think you should say something though.” Harry blushed as he said this, as if Zayn hadn’t caught him with Louis’ tongue up his ass an hour ago.

“Liam is too smart. He...he wants someone who’s brave and powerful. He doesn’t want me.”

\-------

_Liam wandered around the wreckage of his old home. The house burned to cinders, a half burned portrait of his grandmother lay in the springs of what used to be a mattress. Liam breathed deeply and blinked away tears._

_“Liam.”_

_Liam turned in surprise. Zayn was standing behind him in the same black long sleeve shirt with holes in it._

_“Z-”_

_“Shut the fuck up. You left. You fucking LEFT! Do you remember when you said you wouldn’t. You said that we had to stick together because we’re all we have. Louis doesn’t even want to fucking see you. You...you asshole!” Zayn shouted._

_Crows perched on a collapsed roof flew away._

_“I’m sorry. I was scared I was too weak. I thought I would hold you back. I’m sorry.” Liam finally cried._

_“Liam, you’re an idiot. I don’t need to lose you again. I’ve already lost so much. Louis too. Don’t be selfish about that again. I won’t coming looking if you run off again.”_

_And he never did._  
\----------

“I’m done with Liam Payne. I may love him but…he’s an asshole but, he needs to help himself before I can do anything for him.” Zayn breathed unevenly at that.

“At least you still love him. I mean, even after all he’s done to you.”

Zayn looked at Harry. “What has Louis told you?”

“I don’t need Louis to tell me when you look at Liam like that everytime he walks into a room.”

Zayn smiled wanly.

“You’re a fucking smart kid.”

Harry laughed and punched Zayn’s shoulder playfully.

\---------

Niall smiled happily at Bubble. Bubble whispered at Niall and made the android giggle and blush furiously.

“Bubble! That was naughty, Harry isn’t even allowed to say that.”

Bubble giggled and told Niall he was beautiful.  
“You’re so nice, Bubble.”

Bubble whispered more.

“Of course I will! Oh I must tell Harry and Edward and maybe even Prince Liam.” Niall clapped and burst into another fit of giggles as Bubble kissed his cheek.

“We’re going to be married! I’m so happy. Let’s go pick flowers, Bub.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn thinks liam is a lost cause and liam thinks he might love zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so maybe i lied in the last chapter. sorry i had exams and tomorrow is my last day of school so i can finally focus on this story. i already have an idea of how i think this should end and it may end up being more than eleven chapter. oh and the italics mean flashbacks.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> come ask me questions on tumblr  
> dutchdildo.tumblr.com

Zayn supposed that he could get over Liam. It wouldn't be hard. He already had princesses and princes alike lusting after him. But Liam was just different. He didn't know when it became like this.

It was probably after The End. When it was just him Louis and Liam. Trying to survive. When Liam saved him from the slop monsters. When Liam cried and told him he wasn't as brave as he seems.

Zayn didn't know but he knew it had been years. Years since he lost his place. Years he's been lost and seen Liam as the bright spot. He wished it could go back to when Liam wasn't obsessed with the idea of Louis.

So instead he's in a room with Harry. Harry who Louis is most definitely in love with. Harry that is fourteen and wise and loving. Zayn is insanely jealous.

"I don't know where Liam ran off to. He usually isn't like this." Zayn sat on the bed across from Harry who sat on the sofa beside Ed.

Harry nodded and sighed when Ed complained about Niall and seemed to ignore his little brothers disheveled appearance.

"Niall and Bubble ran off together. No telling what that kid gets up to." Ed said.

"Since Liam is gone, can I go back to Louis?" Harry looked up at Zayn with wide innocent green eyes.

"Wouldn't be wise. Would make Liam angry again." Zayn bit his lip and looked away from Harry.

Liam burst through the door then.

"Harry." He glared at the young boy.

"Hey, Prince Payne."

"None of that. Just...I don't approve of you being so young and Louis taking advantage of you like that."

"I told him it was okay. I wanted him to." Harry insisted

"Louis is much too old for you. And you don't need a relationship at such a young age." Liam ignored Harry's claims

"Don't brush him off like that. He's a smart kid and he's gonna make mistakes and that is his own right." Ed finally spoke up.

"What do you know? You burnt out tosser?" Liam snarled.

Zayn felt like everything he knew about Liam came to surface at this moment. He knew this Liam. The Liam that was hurt and would take it out on everyone. This Liam was one he could handle and remember.

"Fuck off, Liam." Zayn said.

"What?" Harry glanced wide eyed over at Zayn.

"Stop being a dick about it. We made harder decisions at fourteen. Louis doesn't want you anymore so please get over it." Zayn shook his head at Liam in disappointment and left the room.

"I don't think Zayn has ever said that much before." Ed laughed and Liam felt like a dick. He knew everything Zayn said was true. He knew that Harry were in love. But he couldn't help but be angry.

It wasn't fair.

Liam wanted a love like that. Where they irrevocably loved and trusted each other. He hasn't even had a friendship like that since...since Zayn told him to get his shit together that day beneath the rubble.

The last time they totally trusted and talked about everything was the night they spent in the woods. Years ago when Zayn drunkenly told him he used to love Liam.  
\----  
 _"You were so amazing. You came to rescue me and you just lifted the rocks off of me like some type of hero. A hero with a shitty haircut and pretty eyes. I loved you the moment I saw you. I had never wanted something so much. I just knew. That I'd never see or meet anyone like you again. And I haven't. But you...you broke my heart the moment you laid eyes on Louis. I knew I'd never have you. I just fucking knew because I don't deserve it."_

_"Zayn, I'm not-"_

_"Don't," Zayn cut him off "Don't say you don't love him. I see it. The way you look at him. How you want and you tasted but he'll never be yours." Zayn shook his head at Liam sadly._

_"I know. I just fucking know and that that's the fucking worst part. I know I can't have you. But my heart won't listen. So that's why I had to get drunk to say all this. I pray that I won't remember this in the morning."_

_And he didn't._  
\---  
The problem with loving Louis was that Liam didn't know if he loved him or loved the idea of him. He'd imagine Louis giving his heart to him and he couldn't be happier. Those dreams were fantastic.

But sometimes he'd imagine tan skin and plump lips. He'd imagine shy smiled and gold eyes. He'd imagine a wiry body beneath him gasping and moaning his name. He'd wake up and whimper Zayn's name in the privacy of his bedroom but he'd still feel as though he shouted it loud enough for all of Ooo to hear.

Sometimes Liam would realize he's in love with Zayn, but he mostly liked to fantasize that Louis was too because if he loved Zayn he'd have been lying to himself for a thousand years and Zayn would have been waiting for him just as long.  
\---

Niall pranced around the empty field happily and smiled as Bubble floated along ahead of him. Bubble stopped in a patch of wildflowers and gestured for Niall to come and join him. He picked a pink flower and placed in Niall’s hair, much to the delight of the blond android.

“Bubble, when do you want to get married? I hope soon. I want a big wedding with cotton candy and Harry to be the best man!”

Bubble nodded along to Niall’s rambling and seemed not to mind at all. So the happy talked on and on about the logistics of their upcoming nuptials as they lounged happily and drama free among the flowers in the ice kingdom.

They didn’t realize how odd it was to have ice melting to allow flowers in such a place.


End file.
